


Let the Forest Heal

by TheTyger



Category: The Seven Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: Gen, Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the raven fly beyond the stars,<br/>And silver fish make rushing river shine,<br/>Let the eagle soar above the clouds,<br/>And spotted deer bound graceful through the pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Forest Heal

Let the raven fly beyond the stars,

And silver fish make rushing river shine,

Let the eagle soar above the clouds,

And spotted deer bound graceful through the pines.

The ebony wolf is keening at the moon,

And fireflies like pixies light your way,

Come and climb these wooded mountain trails,

And let go of your fears till break of day.

Feel the forest heal you of your pain now,

Feel flashing magic running through your veins,

For you belong among us, Fire Dancer,

Close your eyes and feel the cleansing rains.


End file.
